


Alfredbal

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: Honden, Mannen, en Alfredbal [2]
Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Testicular Injuries
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Waarom noemde Haplo het Alfredbal terwijl er geen bal gebruikt wordt?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alfredball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313593) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Haplo zat het karkas schoon te maken van een hert dat hij had geschoten, en Rue keek aandachtig toe. Het meisje leerde gretig alles waar haar vader haar in kon onderrichten, en Haplo was maar al te graag bereid om de dochter die hij zolang had gemist te leren voor zichzelf te zorgen, om sterk en bekwaam te worden. Zelfs nu de kansen dat ze echt verweesd zou worden kleiner waren dan in eeuwen

Oude gewoontes roesten niet. Op allerlei manieren...

De oudere Patryn liet Rue net zien hoe het vlees van het dijbeen te verwijderen zonder het bot te beschadigen, zodat dat later gebruikt kon worden, toen er een schreeuw te horen was. Welnu, een paar jaar geleden zou dit iedere Patryn binnen gehoorsafstand en rune-detectie naar een wapen hebben doen grijpen. Maar nu niet meer. Dat was een van de weinige gesneuvelde gewoonten.

‘Aaa! Nee, braaf hondje, braaf hondje, blijf weg!’

Het klonk zo natuurlijk als het tjilpen van de vogels.

Haplo en Rue keken niet eens op van hun bloederige werk toen Alfred zo snel als zijn gewrichten hem toestonden hun open plek in kwam struikelen. Luid geblaf kwam naderbij.

‘Hallo Alfred.’ zeiden de Patrynen in koor.

De oudere Sartaan verschool zich achter Haplo. ‘Haplo, help me alsjeblieft! Roep je hond terug!’

‘Het zou me een plezier zijn, Coren.” zei Haplo kalmpjes, zonder het ritme van zijn lemmet te vertragen. “Maar je weet dat deze lang niet zo gehoorzaam is als de vorige.’

Alfred jammerde zachtjes toen het ‘hondje’, onderhand groter dan menige beer, zich de open plek in stortte. ‘Ik smeek het je Haplo!’

‘Hm.’ de Patryn scheen dit zeer amusant te vinden. ‘Goed dan, maar ik kan je niets beloven, mijn vriend. Laat Alfred met rust, jongen!’

De hond... minderde geen moment vaart. Alfred gilde en nam de benen.

‘Dag, Alfred.’ zeiden de Patrynen in koor.

Vader en dochter keken elkaar aan en grijsden identieke, duivelse grijnzen. Marit koos dit moment om ten tonele te verschijnen en ving de blikken op de gezichten van haar familie op. ‘Was dat Alfred die ik net hoorde?’ vroeg ze achterdochtig.

‘Ja.’

‘Wat heb je nu weer gedaan, Haplo?’

De mannelijke Patryn keek op met wijd opengesperde, “onschuldige” blauwe ogen. ‘Ik? Niets.’

Marit zette haar handen op haar heupen en gaf hem De Blik.

Haplo trok wit weg, maar hield stand.

Marit vernauwde haar ogen verder en kantelde haar hoofd.

Haplo slikte.

Aangezien haar vader op het punt stond keihard tegen de lantaarn te lopen, probeerde Rue te helpen. ‘Alfred is met papa’s hond aan het spelen, mam. Dat is alles.’

Marit’s Blik verschoof naar haar dochter. Jammer genoeg voor Marit, maar gelukkig voor Haplo, was Rue een meisje, en als zulks een stuk minder vatbaar voor De Blik dan een man.

‘Hm.’ Marit bromde uiteindelijk, gooide haar zak wortels op de grond en hurkte naast haar dochter neer. Haplo en Rue wisselden blikken.

_Je staat bij me in het krijt, pap._

_Zeker weten._

Even leek het dat de dag zonder verdere opschudding zou verlopen. Toen werd Alfred weer gehoord.

Marit keek met vernauwde ogen op.

‘Vertel me nog eens wat ze ook al weer aan het spelen waren.’

Ondanks zichzelf, ondanks alle tijd die hij met haar door had gebracht, antwoordde Haplo: ‘Alfredbal.’

Alfred jammerde ergens in het woud dat hen omringde. Plotseling kwam er een gedachte bij Marit op. Een vreselijke, vreselijke gedachte. ‘Haplo...’ zei ze langzaam ‘Waarom heb je je spelletje Alfredbal genoemd? Het wordt niet eens gespeeld met een bal.’

Haplo grijnsde vals. Toen hij de blik op het gezicht van de vrouwelijke Patryn zag, grijnsde hij als een Sartaan.

_Nee, niet een Sartaan._ verbeterde Marit zichzelf terwijl er nog een jammerklacht weerklonk. _Als de duivel die hij is._

Haplo sprak de woorden uit waarvan ze had geweten dat ze tevergeefs had gehoopt ze niet te horen te krijgen. “Het heet Alfredbal omdat het uiteindelijke doel... de bal is.’

‘Welke bal?’ vroeg Marit met een klein stemmetje, zich vastklampend aan de illusie dat haar partner nog steeds iets heel anders _kon_ bedoelen dan wat zij in gedachten had.

‘Of ballen. Maar het is moelijker om er maar één te vangen, dus daar krijgt de hond extra punten voor.’

Marit kreunde en begroef haar gezicht in haar handen. ‘Ik moet gek zijn geweest.’ mompelde ze. ‘Hoe heb ik deze man ooit in mijn cirkel toe kunnen laten?’

‘Door hopeloos verliefd op me te worden.’

Marit keek op naar zijn stralende, warme glimlach en schudde zwakjes haar hoofd. ‘Ik ben nog steeds gek. Compleet en volslagen gestoord.’

‘JIAIKS!’

Marit sprong met een ruk overeind. Ze keek Haplo woedend aan. ‘Jou krijg ik nog wel.’

‘Kijk er nu al naar uit, lieverd.’

Goudgevlekte bruine ogen vlamden op, maar Marit nam genoegen met een mep voor zijn kruin voordat ze in de richting van het gekrijs snelde. Zodra ze buiten gezichtsafstand was barstten de twee overgebleven Patrynen in lachen uit.

‘Jullie drieën zijn hilarisch, pap.’ grinnikte Rue.

‘En dat, schattebout, is waarom jij zo’n gelukkig klein meisje bent. Zorg alleen dat _jij_ later degene met het huisdier bent.’


End file.
